Regina
by Tuppence B
Summary: Esta es mi versión de lo que pasaría si: Emma y Regina se reúnen antes del nacimiento de Henry. ¿Cómo cambiarían sus vidas? AU: sin magia. POV: Regina
1. Chapter 1

Año 2000

Mientras surtía la larga lista de supermercado que probablemente no consumiría, me llamo la atención una chica rubia unos años más joven que yo. Ella era hermosa, nueva en la ciudad y una ladrona, si lo que acababa de ver no era una equivocación. La observe un momento. Ella se paseaba en los pasillos y simulaba ver con detenimientos los productos, pero disimuladamente con la mano izquierda metía dulces en la bolsa de su chamarra. Cuando la perdí de vista decidí que no era mi problema y seguí con lo mío.

Casi me olvidaba del incidente cuando me estrelle con la chica rubia. Por su culpa golpe un estante y casi caí al suelo. Se disculpó e intentó alejarse rápidamente. Al pasar la mano por el bolsillo de mi chaqueta me di cuenta que estaba vacía. La furia me lleno y para cuando me di cuenta estaba tomando a la rubia por el brazo.

-He visto lo que has hecho en los pasillos y sé que tomaste mi cartera. Créeme es mejor que la devuelvas antes de que te metas en problemas- le dije en el mejor tono amenazador que podía conseguir

-Yo no sé de qué estás hablando- intento seguir su camino pero no se lo permitiría

-Mira niña este es un pueblo pequeño, todo el mundo se conoce y no será nada bueno que se sepa que una forastera ha robado en una de sus tiendas favoritas. Si es una especie de broma o quieres llamar la atención de tus padres esta no es forma de hacerlo.

-No tienes idea- saco mi cartera de su mochila- Aquí tienes, no quiero problemas- la lanzó el pequeño cuadro de piel que tenía casi cien dólares en efectivo y varias tarjetas de crédito. Por la fuerza apenas tuve tiempo de agarrarla

-¿Y lo que has tomado?

-Eres una perra- siseo antes de vaciar la mochila y sus bolsillos, aunque en su mayoría eran golosinas, también había tomado una barra de jabón, toallitas húmedas, un desodorante y otros artículos de primera necesidad.

-¡Vaya!- no solo estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de cosas que había tomado, sino por lo que eran

-Bueno ahí está todo, ya estará contenta- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-¿Necesitas todo eso?- fue cuando me fije en la ropa desgastada que llevaba, la chaqueta era demasiado delgada para el invierno. La chica no lucía del todo saludable, parecía que no había dormido o tomado una ducha en varios días

-No es de tu incumbencia- contestó hosca

-¿Dónde vives?

-Qué te importa, ya regrese lo que tome. Ahora déjame en paz

-Te propongo algo, pagare por tus cosas si me cuentas como fue que terminaste en esta situación.

-No me interesa

-Mira puedes tomar mi oferta y ahorrarte un par de problemas o seguir con lo que ibas a hacer esperando que no te atrapen, tu decisión.

-Bien- tomo las cosas de mala gana aventándolas en mi carrito, así como un par más de frituras y chocolates

No tardamos en salir de la tienda. Ella no quitó su expresión irritada ni por un segundo, lo que la hacía parecer aún más joven. Se subió con cierta desconfianza a mi coche. La lleve a la mansión que era de mis padres, pero paso a ser mías luego de su fallecimiento. Aun no me acostumbraba a la idea de que ahora era yo la propietaria. Tampoco me gustaba estar sola en aquella gran casa, quizá esa era la razón por la que había llevado a una completa desconocida conmigo.

-¿Todo eso es tuyo?- pregunto con admiración

-Sí- le respondí cortante aunque ella no pareció ofenderse, estaba demasiado distraída observando su alrededor

-Pensé que tenías dinero no que eras dueña de la ciudad

-No lo soy- pero parecía que no le importaba lo que le decía- Ahora me dirás porque estabas robando en la tienda- tenía la intención de que fuera una pregunta, pero salió como una orden

-Bien… no tengo familia, soy huérfana, me escape hace unos meses de mi última casa de acogida. Pensé que las cosas serían fáciles en un pueblo como este pero ya vi que no.

-Lo siento mucho

-No ha sido tu culpa- tomo la bolsa donde venían las cosas que compre en la tienda- Ahora será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por todo

-¿Por qué no te quedas?

-Puedo arreglármelas sola

-Solo pasa la noche aquí. Comeremos algo, podrás tomar una ducha y descansas en una cama

-¿Y qué vas a querer a cambio?- me cuestiono con desconfianza

-Nada, pero me vendría bien algo de compañía

-Eres muy bonita estoy segura que cualquier chico querría hacerte compañía… y algo más si los dejas- añadió lo último con tono sugerente

-¿Aceptas o no?- esa chica no tenía filtro

-¿Eres una psicópata o algo por el estilo?

-Si lo fuera ¿crees que te lo diría?

-Buen punto- extendió la mano- Soy Emma por cierto

-Regina… Regina Mills

-Bonito nombre

La acompañe a la planta superior, le mostré el cuarto donde se quedaría, le indique que podía usar la lucha mientras preparaba la cena. Cuando termine de darle indicaciones la deje en la habitación para que se pusiera cómoda, mientras yo bajaba a la cocina para preparar la cena. Me reprendí por ser tan confiada, por lo que sabía Emma no tenía nada que perder y ese tipo de gente era peligrosa. Pero la soledad a veces nos hace cometer locuras. Emma bajo casi media hora después su aspecto en general había mejorado, aunque la desconfianza en su mirada persistía. Usaba la misma ropa, pero de alguna manera encajaba menos que antes.

-Gracias, por dejarme tomar un baño, me siento como nueva

-No hay problema, si quieres puedo prestarte un pijama y podemos lavar la ropa que traes puesta

-Es mejor así- respondió luego de dudar un poco

-Como prefieras- sabía que era mejor no presionar- ¿Puedes sacar unos platos del estante a tu derecha?

-Sí, no hay problema- puso lo que le pedí a mi lado, mientras ella comenzaba a husmear mi cocina- Vaya tienes una gran reserva aquí Mills- dijo mientras examinaba los vinos que ahí había

-Eran de mi padre. Él los coleccionaba- me acerque a Emma- Estos dos se sirvieron en la boda de mis padres, el favorito de cada uno

-Parecen muy costosos- silbo sorprendida la rubia- ¿Este parece más algo que yo tomaría?- señalo una botella barata que desencajaba totalmente entre la colección

-Ese fue el primer vino que me ha gustado, no es de los mejores, pero mi padre pensó que sería buena idea tener una botella. Era una especie de broma

-Tú papá suena como un tipo cool. ¿Dónde está él?

-Él murió- su muerte aun dolía

-Vaya lo siento mucho- se movió incomoda

-Yo también- coloque las botellas en su lugar para dedicarme a servir los platos

Como si de una realización se tratará me pregunto sorprendida -¿Quiere decir que realmente vives sola en este lugar?- abrió los brazos en un movimiento amplio- Pero es obvio que alguien como tu viva aquí

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le espete antes de sentarnos a la mesa

-Estas acostumbrada a esto. Seguro eres de las personas que gastan miles cuando salen de su casa y si se quedan en un hotel no aceptan nada menos que cinco estrellas

-Realmente tienes muchos prejuicios- le dije aunque no estaba tan equivocada

-Por lo menos espere a ver tu casa y saber tu nombre

-¿Eso te parece suficiente?

-Muchas veces lo es

-Para tu información sólo conservo el lugar porque así lo querían mis padres antes de morir. Querían que hiciera buenos recuerdos aquí y pudiera formar una familia

-¿Y qué tal va eso?

-No es de tu incumbencia- no me había dado cuenta de que el agarre en los cubiertos se había apretado hasta que Emma miro de soslayo- Es un tema delicado que preferiría no tratar

-Tú casa, tus reglas

-Gracias

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches incomodas, luego todo empezó a mejorar. Nos llegamos a conocer, así ella respetaba mis límites y yo los suyos. Emma consiguió un trabajo como camarera para la Abuela, comencé a considerarla una amiga. Quizá fue la soledad la que me llevó a confiar demasiado pronto en una chica que apenas conocía, pero lo hice. Por eso cuando tres meses me desperté para encontrar que se había ido algo dentro de mí se rompió. Lo que no sabía es que aquella sólo sería la primera vez que Emma me lastimaría.


	2. Chapter 2

2001

En un año mucho había pasado. De alguna manera me resigne a la perdida de mis padres y había comenzado a olvidar el incidente de Emma. Encontré un trabajo administrando los establos de la ciudad, tenía citas con Graham, todo estaba cayendo en una rutina agradable. Así que cuando tocaron el timbre de mi casa en esa noche de tormenta no pensé en encontrarme de frente con la última persona que había traicionado mi confianza.

Era Emma quien estaba en mi puerta, con unas gafas que el año anterior no usaba, el cabello ahora ceniciento recogido en una coleta. Lo más impactante fue el pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-No sabía a quién recurrir- fue lo que dijo apretando más al bebe en su pecho

-Emma… yo- estaba tan sorprendida que las palabras me fallaban

-¿Puedo pasar?- al no obtener respuesta insistió- Por favor, Regina- Sólo basto escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios para que toda mi indignación cediera

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte apenas estábamos sentadas en los amplios sillones del despacho, Emma parecía nerviosa y un desastre mucho más grande de lo que era cuando la conocí

-Mucho a pasado- se levantó para sentarse a mi lado- Tuve un bebe, es un niño sano- lo último lo dijo como una ocurrencia tardía

-Puedo ver eso- afirme aunque apenas se notaba su carita entre las mantas en las que estaba envuelto

-¿Lo quieres cargar?- aún no había acabado su pregunta cuando paso el niño a mis inexpertos brazos

-Es muy hermoso- yo no podía creer la manera en que mi corazón se derritió al ver los delgados labios haciendo un movimiento de succión o los pequeños ojos que abría y cerraba de manera inconstante

-Sé que no debí irme de esa manera, sé que probablemente me odias. Pero Regina por favor necesito tu ayuda, mi vida no ha cambiado y él necesita algo mejor. Deja que me quede un par de días en lo que pongo mi mierda junta

-Emma yo no puedo hacer eso- con dolor recordaba la última vez en que le había abierto las puertas de mi casa

-Regina en verdad necesito tu ayuda. Si no es por mí, entonces por él, se merece algo mejor que lo que yo le puedo dar

-No es justo que me pongas en esa posición- pero al ver la cara del angelito en mis brazos, sabía que no podría abandonarlos a su suerte- Pero te ayudare, porque creo que puedes hacerlo bien con este bebe

-Te prometo que siempre hare lo mejor para él- sus palabras se quebraban por los sollozos que intentaba contener

-¿Tiene algún nombre?- apenas lo conocía y ya estaba enamorada de la perfecta criatura

-Su nombre es Henry- volví mi cabeza hacia ella tan rápido que mi cuello dolió- Reginal no parecía correcto para un niño, espero que no te importe

-Es el nombre de mi padre- logre susurrar- Creo que se adapta a él- era una sorpresa para mí no estar enojada

-¿Te molesta si descanso un momento? No he dormido en varios días

-Yo no estoy segura de que hacer con él- sentí que el pánico me invadía

-Lo estás haciendo bien, solo abrázalo y balancéalo si despierta. Él duerme mucho- ella misma se estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño

-Emma no te duermas…- pero la súplica cayó en oídos sordos, además no quise insistir porque vi el cansancio marcado en su rostro, parecía haber envejecido cinco años en lugar de uno.

Henry gorgoteo en mis brazos exigiendo mi atención. Fue entonces cuando decidí que era mejor ir arriba en caso de que el bebé llorara, así que tome la pañalera que estaba en el piso junto al sillón y sosteniendo firmemente a Henry me dirigí a mi habitación.

Una vez en mi recamara lo coloque en la cama, acaricie su suave mejilla y coloque almohadas a su alrededor como precaución. Vacié el contenido de la pañalera. Solo había lo suficiente para un par de días, tal vez menos. La fórmula estaba por agotarse, un biberón aun lleno, una cobija extra, toallitas y seis pañales que parecían muy grandes. La situación de Emma había empeorado mucho por el hecho de que trajo a otro ser humano a la mezcla. Estaba furiosa con ella, entendía que no era su culpa las circunstancias por las que termino en la calle, pero ser tan irresponsable para embarazarse, eso no tenía excusa. Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, cuando Henry despertó, miro ciegamente a su alrededor y comenzó a llorar.

-No, no, no llores cariño- nunca antes tuve un bebé bajo mi cuidado, por lo que hice lo que Emma recomendó. Aunque funciono noté como su carita se enterraba en mi pecho. Solo me tomo veinte minutos lograr que tomará el biberón, superando con éxito su primera crisis. Me quede dormida con Henry en el pecho medio sentada contra la cabecera de la cama.

Sabía que un bebe lloraba mucho, lo que no sabía es lo mucho que me molestaría que lo hiciera con todas sus fuerzas cerca de las tres de la mañana. Me desperté apretando mi agarre sobre él, lo que pareció molestarlo aún más, encendí la luz con él en mis brazos, y sentí la humedad en la manta con la que estaba envuelto. Mi estómago se encogió al darme cuenta de que había hecho un lio con el pañal y yo tenía que limpiarlo. Me sentí tentada de llamar a Emma, pero al recordar lo cansada que estaba decidí manejar las cosas por mi cuenta.

El baño pareció relajarlo pero el llanto no se detenía por completo. Como no quiso coger el biberón la mejor solución era que Emma se encargara. Entré al despacho solo para encontrarlo vació, fui a la cocina, el baño, busque en la planta baja y en el primer piso, pero Emma se había ido de nuevo. Henry parecía aún más desconsolado que antes, yo solo quería ponerme a llorar junto con él. Me sentía tan perdida en la madrugada, con un niño llorando en mis brazos, intentaba razonar que ella volvería, pero nadie sale a hurtadillas en medio de la noche si va a regresar.

Fueron horas hasta que Henry se calmó, cuando sucedió mis lágrimas caían sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas, sabía que Emma no regresaría. Aun así la espere todo ese día y parte del siguiente antes de llamar a la única persona que podía ser de ayuda. Gold era un hombre que aterrorizaba a la ciudad, pero era un antiguo amigo de la familia y mi padrino por lo que era la mejor opción. Cuando lo llame se ofreció a ir a mi casa, su mandíbula casi cae al suelo cuando me vio abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo que trataba de entretener a Henry, la escena hubiese sido graciosa de no sentirme tan agotada.

-¿De dónde salió ese bebé?- fue lo primero que dijo Gold- Es mejor que sea una buena explicación, porque a los niños no los deja la cigüeña en tu puerta

-No estoy en el estado de ánimo para soportar tus bromas

-Entonces te escucho- observo el desorden alrededor

-Emma, estoy segura que la recuerdas, regreso con este bebé hace dos noches- suspire pesadamente- Ella dijo que necesitaba un lugar para quedarse, organizar su vida y hacer lo mejor para su hijo, más tarde esa noche se fue y no ha regresado

-¿Cuándo aprenderás? Esta vez no se ha llevado nada de valor supongo- su mirada era escrutadora

-Honestamente no he tenido tiempo de revisar- me sonroje con la confesión- ahora me preocupa más lo que sucederá con él- dije mirando a Henry quien se había aburrido y decidió cerrar los ojos un rato

-Llamaremos a servicios infantiles y ellos se harán cargo- respondió despectivamente

-¿Qué pasara con él?

-Se harán cargo de él. Regina no es tu responsabilidad- puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir explicando- Es una situación complicada, los padres no han renunciado a sus derechos, lo que significa que estará en el sistema hasta que regresen por él o alguien decida adoptarlo

-¿Y si no lo hacen?

-Es difícil que un niño sea adoptado en esa situación a muchos padres no les gusta la incertidumbre.

-No quiero que pase por eso. Su madre no tuvo suerte y nunca fue adoptada, por lo que me ha contado no es una experiencia agradable

-Regina ¿no estarás pensando en adoptarlo?- una mirada fue suficiente para que comprendiera- Eres muy joven, ni siquiera has aplicado para ser una madre adoptiva. Tienes una vida por delante, y un niño puede impedir que alcances tus objetivos a corto plazo, es una locura

-Su nombre es Henry, tal como papá. No puedo dejarlo a su suerte

-Vas a hacer esto sola, no es sencillo, ni un juego- se detuvo a mirarme un segundo luego una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro- Tienes la voluntad de tu madre y el corazón de tu padre. Si es lo que quieres te ayudare, pero más vale que entiendas que no hay vuelta atrás. También quiero que entiendas que si sus padres lo quieren de vuelta lo van a tener.

-Voy a cuidar bien de él- bese la pequeña cabeza de Henry, sintiéndome más segura que nunca

-No te olvides de cuidar de ti- coloco una mano en mi hombro antes de irse- Te llamare cuando tenga el papeleo listo.

Nunca pensé que podría ser madre, pero Henry se volvería mi mundo. Fue como si todo encajara.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola Gracias por los reviews. Espero sigas encontrando interesante esta historia li02. Y a los lectores anónimos, anímense a comentar; un "hola" es apreciado. Saludos a todos.**_

xxxxxxx

Nunca pensé que ser madre fuera un trabajo sencillo, tampoco pensé que fuera tan complicado. Me sentía completamente inadecuada, Henry no dejaba de llorar nunca. Yo llevaba días encerrada en la mansión. Sin dormir o comer bien todo era agotador. Así que ese día decidí que iríamos de paseo, tome mí bolsa y la de Henry además de una manta extra. Lo lleve a la tienda para comprar las cosas que de ahora en adelante necesitaría; antes de hoy había pedido como un favor especial que las llevaran a mi casa.

Luego de encontrarme con Marco, para resolver el asunto de la cuna, llevé a Henry al restaurante de la abuelita. Estaba muy ocupada con él bebé para notar el pesado silencio o la figura que me observaba desde la esquina opuesta.

-Regina ¿qué te traigo para el almuerzo?- digo la abuela

-Una ensalada y…- revolví la pañalera para encontrar el biberón lleno de leche- podrías calentar esto por mí

-No sabía que tuvieras un bebé- se acercó para descubrir el rostro de Henry- es muy hermoso y toda una sorpresa

-Sí, él llego inesperadamente pronto. No había dicho a nadie que estaba solicitando una adopción- trate de darle una sonrisa que esperaba fuera convincente

-Como sea los niños siempre son bendiciones. Así que felicidades, si necesitas ayuda puedes llamarme o venir aquí- apretó suavemente mi hombro (gesto que comenzaría a hacerse popular en esos días) luego se fue a la cocina

-Regina no has respondido mis llamadas- apenas la abuela se fue Graham se sentó frente a mí

-He estado ocupada

-¿De qué se trata esto? Te dejo de ver unos días y cuando apareces resulta que tienes un bebé. Eso no tiene sentido

-Las cosas han cambiado- le dije en voz baja- No hagas un escandalo

-Creo que merezco al menos una explicación- su rostro contrito me hizo sentir mal- Yo pensé que las cosas estaban bien entre los dos, luego dejaste de contestar mis llamadas

-Tener un bebé no es sencillo, todo mi tiempo se lo dedico a él- Henry comenzaba a inquietarse

-¿De dónde salió?

-Eso no es importante. De ahora en adelante él es parte de mi vida y si quieres que nuestra relación funcione te tienes que hacer a la idea de que Henry es mi prioridad número uno.

-Lo amas- dijo con una especie de melancolía que no entendía- Me gustaba lo que teníamos y, no me lo tomes a mal, pero un niño es demasiado. Sobre todo cuando no tenía idea sobre él.

-Graham es tu decisión si quieres ser parte de nuestras vidas. Entiendo que estés molesto, pero Henry no va desaparecer

-Regina... Necesito pensar, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar- se levantó para irse no sin antes inclinarse y dejar un suave beso en mi cabeza- Te quiero- susurro antes de partir

-Si necesitas un momento para ti misma me puedo quedar con el pequeño- la abuela interrumpió mis pensamientos al acercarse a mí; no me había dado cuenta que mis ojos estaban llorosos

-Está bien, gracias- le di a Henry su biberón, mientras la abuela regresaba a la cocina

Los meses siguientes no fueron precisamente fáciles, entre atender a un bebé y esperar que no se lo llevaran, terminaba cada día exhausta. Algo de tranquilidad llego a mi vida cuando recibí la llamada de Gold diciéndome que los papeles estaban en orden, Henry era mío legalmente. Yo no podía estar más feliz, por fin pude relajarme y disfrutar en verdad la maternidad.

Graham eligió no estar en una relación formal conmigo, creo que el hecho de no decirle cómo llego Henry a mi vida lo hirió y era algo que no podía superar. Eso no impidió que estuviera presente en nuestras vidas. Si necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo de mi hijo, él no dudaba en ofrecerse. Cuando Henry dejo de pensar que mamá tenía el trabajo más genial del mundo, parecía natural que quisiera ser Sheriff como Graham. Era la figura masculina en la vida de Henry y para mí era un compañero de cama ocasional así como el mejor amigo que podía tener.

Los meses se volvieron años con tanta velocidad que a veces me abrumaba, mi bebé no era un bebé más. Pensaba que todo iba bien hasta que Henry comenzó hacer preguntas sobre la familia, dónde estaban sus abuelos, por qué Graham no podía ser su papá. Lo peor fue cuando pregunto por qué no había fotos mías embarazaba, en ese momento decidí que era lo suficientemente mayor para entender que era adoptado, pero me equivoque.

De ahí todo fue de mal en peor. Mi hijo estaba dispuesto a odiarme. Ya nada de lo que hacía o decía parecía estar bien o ser suficiente. Cuando un día me empujo mientras discutíamos decidí llevarlo a ver a Archie. Todo fue cuesta abajo, tanto así que dejo de hablarme por completo. Con el corazón destrozado sólo me quedaba esperar que hiciera su duelo para que al final viera que lo amaba. Pero el momento nunca llegó, Henry fue a buscar a su madre biológica y la encontró.


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXX

El 23 de Octubre conocí la verdadera angustia. Henry había desaparecido. Luego de buscar por toda la ciudad sin rastro de mi hijo sólo podía esperar con los brazos cruzados en casa. Para cuando llego la noche estaba a punto de derrumbarme, pero el sonido del timbre me sobresalto tanto que llegue a pensar que mi corazón se saltó algunos latidos. Cuando abrí la puerta no esperaba ver mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad. En la puerta de mi casa se encontraba Emma junto a Henry, compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad tan parecida que mi corazón dolía.

-Hola Regina- dijo ella tímidamente

-Henry- corrí hasta él, le di un abrazo apretado, intentaba olvidar que Emma estaba de pie frente a mí de nuevo. Todo volvió con fuerza cruel cuando él me aparto bruscamente

-Encontré a mis verdaderos padres- luego salió corriendo hacia su habitación

Fue entonces cuando vi al hombre tras Emma, era ligeramente más alto que ella, barba descuidada y aspecto desalineado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- fue lo primero que pregunte

-Henry nos encontró en Boston, él es un niño muy inteligente y especial- sus ojos ligeramente acuosos miraban con anhelo dentro de mi casa por donde había desaparecido Henry- no pensé que lo volvería a ver

-Yo tampoco- respondí secamente- De hecho Emma espero que no mal interpretes esto.

-Regina sé que no hice muchas cosas bien en mi vida. Abandonar a Henry se volvió mi peor error, era joven y mi vida un desastre. Pero he cambiado, soy una mejor persona y estoy lista para ser su madre

-No. Es mi hijo, no importa si tú lo diste a luz. Yo lo crie y estado al pendiente de él por casi nueve años. Mientras tú hacías quien sabe qué con tu vida

-Claramente no eres tan buena madre como crees, si Henry decidió buscar a sus verdaderos padres- habló el hombre y lo único que podía pensar era en golpearlo en la cara

-Basta Regina, regresemos a la casa- Graham me sujeto antes de hacer algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir- Es mejor que se retiren, están invadiendo propiedad privada

Note que se fueron a regañadientes. En ese momento supe qué como mal augurio la presencia de Emma solo arruinaría nuestras vidas.

Fue duro darme cuenta que tan acertada y equivocada podía estar al mismo tiempo. Mientras yo sentía que me tambaleaba en una cuerda a mil metros de altura, Henry parecía encantado con la presencia de Emma. Mi objetivo era deshacerme de ella pero entre más intentaba separarlos, más maneras buscaban ellos de estar juntos. Nunca había odiado a Emma tanto como cuando la veía feliz paseando al lado de mi hijo sin una preocupación en la vida, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí para él.

Medio año lo pase entre los desaires de Henry y el constante desafió de Emma, cuando llegó el citatorio para pelear por la custodia de mi hijo, simplemente fue demasiado. Me presente en el departamento que habían alquilado en la ciudad, ellos claramente no esperaban verme.

-Regina que sorpresa- declaro Emma al abrir la puerta. Neal se acercó rápidamente al escuchar mi nombre

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Neal pregunto claramente enojado

-¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Un citatorio para solicitar la custodia? ¡Henry es mi hijo!- en ese momento estaba furiosa como nunca antes

-No es buena idea que hablemos sin nuestros abogados- Emma interrumpió

-Esto es lo que siempre haces, apareces en mi vida, haces un desastre y luego te largas. Esta cosa que tienes con Henry no va a durar, cuando te des cuenta de lo inadecuada que eres, me dejaras sola con un niño con el corazón destrozado. Dijiste que querías lo mejor para él y por diez años yo lo he sido.

-Regina es mejor que te vayas- Neal se colocó en medio de ambas

-Ambos piensan que ser padres es sencillo, pero no lo es. Ustedes solo lo ven un par de horas al día, juegan y lo alimentan con comida basura, eso no es lo mismo que atender todas sus necesidades.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa? Tú no nos permites verlo más tiempo- reclamo Neal

-Henry tiene responsabilidades, que ha dejado de lado porque ustedes son una distracción

-Regina, debes entender que Henry es nuestro hijo, estamos listos para traerlo a la familia que se merece- dijo Emma furiosa

-No volverán a ver a Henry de eso me encargo yo

Tuve que solicitar una orden para evitar que, Emma o Neal, vieran a Henry durante el proceso. Eso solo sirvió para que mi hijo me odiara a un más. Al principio el juicio parecía ir en mi favor, las declaraciones eran variaciones de: "Regina siempre ha sido reservada, pero Henry siempre me ha parecido un niño feliz y bien atendido". Estaba por acabar el proceso cuando Gold se presentó a declarar. Resulto que el infeliz era el padre de Neal y estaba dispuesto a poner en juego su licencia por caer en las buenas gracias de su hijo, así testifico que los papeles que me había dado eran falsos. Tras eso el veredicto estaba claro, ya que ninguno de los padres biológicos renuncio a sus derechos, Henry era legalmente de ellos y la adopción quedaba anulada con efecto inmediato.

En cada audición era obligatorio que Henry asistiera de esa manera podía ver a un terapeuta mientras nosotros estábamos en la corte. Fue el psicólogo quien trajo a Henry a la corte, sin darme una última mirada corrió directamente a los brazos de Emma, Neal despeino su cabello (algo que mi hijo odiaba que yo hiciera) antes de levantarlo en brazos. Intente acercarme y decirle algo; que podía hablar conmigo cuando quisiera, que la mansión aún era su casa, que lo amaba. Pero un guardia impidió que me acercara, luego Gold se detuvo frente a mí.

-Te lo advertí- dijo dándome una mirada de lastima- ellos no quieren que tengas ningún contacto con Henry- me dio una orden de restricción, no podía acercarme a menos de 30 metros de cualquier lugar donde estuviese Henry

Regrese a casa prácticamente en una bruma, no podía creer que al salir era una madre y al regresar ya no lo era. Cuando entre a casa, los zapatos de Henry aún estaban en un rincón, porque él nunca los acomodaba. Subí a su habitación, estaba desordenada, la cama sin hacer y los libros de la escuela aun abiertos en su escritorio. Ese era el cuarto de mi hijo, eran las cosas de mi hijo, era el hogar de mi hijo y yo era su madre, así fueron las cosas durante diez años, pero no más.

Ahora él regresó con sus verdaderos padres. Yo nunca lo volvería a ver, porque una persona que nunca me vio con Henry antes del juicio decidió que era lo mejor. Mi hijo nunca volvería a ser Henry Mills, tan pronto como sea posible cambiarían su apellido a Swan. Fue en ese momento que me golpeó con la fuerza de una tonelada, Henry Swan llegaría a la universidad, se graduaría, conocería a una hermosa chica con quién tendría una familia, cumpliría 70 u 80 años más, y en toda esa vida el único lugar que yo tendría serían los diez primeros años, que él con toda probabilidad olvidaría. Para mí esos diez años lo eran todo, para Henry no significarían nada y eso era algo que me mataba.


	5. Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para ser honesta en los meses que siguieron a la perdida de Henry yo me convertí en un desastre. Detestaba las miradas de compasión que me daban en la ciudad, los susurros a mi espalda, estaba harta; y si la gente quería hablar bien podría darles lo que querían. Esa misma noche me puse un vestido negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación y antes de salir tome whisky en busca de valor líquido. Fui a la Madriguera del Conejo, me encontré con Whale, el doctor de la ciudad, quien se convirtió rápidamente en mi compañero de copas y pudo haberse metido en mi cama de no ser porque terminábamos tan borrachos que era imposible hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Durante meses en la noche bebía hasta perder el conocimiento y por las mañanas vaciaba el resto de la botella en el café caliente. Para la comida y el almuerzo una copa de vino se convirtió rápidamente en la botella entera, en ocasiones más. En todo ese tiempo lo único que recibía eran las amables ofertas de llamar un taxi para llevarme a casa. Aprendí rápidamente el número de tragos que debía consumir para soportar una junta del trabajo. El alcohol era lo único que embotaba el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a mi hijo. El problema con el alcohol pudo haber acabado conmigo de no ser por Graham.

-Regina- me digo Whale pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros su aliento caliente me hacía cosquillas en la oreja- Traje algo para divertirnos

-¿Qué es?- le pregunte con el mayor interés

-No te lo puedo enseñar aquí… tendríamos problemas- se río estúpidamente- es un secreto

-Aun no me quiero ir- me tome de un trago del líquido frente a mí- Quiero olvidar Whale, solo quiero eso

-Yo sé- tomo mi mano y me arrastró con él fuera del bar- Esto te va ayudar te lo prometo- saco un frasco transparente y una jeringa

-Eso no es lo mío- me asuste por lo que podía pasar

-Vamos te prometo que te va ayudar- preparo la jeringa y coloco una liga en mi brazo- Va a estar bien

Termine dejando que me inyectara sin mucha resistencia, luego con la misma aguja pincho su brazo. Guardo todo y regresamos a la barra. Tras varias rondas dejé de pensar en lo que pasó en el callejón, hasta que un sentimiento tan absoluto de tristeza me embargo. Comencé a llorar y no podía parar, casi me ahogo con las bebidas que me obligue a tragar. Las cosas no estaban bien, no me sentía bien. Whale intentó consolarme pero su toque me incomodaba, estaba perdiendo el control y pronto todos se dieron cuenta. El cantinero me obligo a dejar la barra, vomite en el callejón sin que las lágrimas se detuvieran. No recuerdo haber llamado a Graham, tampoco caminar a la orilla del bosque, pero fue justo ahí donde me encontró.

-Regina, Regina- me dijo con tan preocupación que rompió mi corazón- Mírame ¿qué te pasó?

-Whale me dio algo, no me siento bien. Graham todo está mal- me reía incontrolablemente pero se mezclaba con mis lágrimas

-Déjame ver- sacó una lámpara y apunto a mis ojos, luego a los brazos, donde había inyectado Whale había un poco de sangre- Regina ¿qué hiciste?

-Sólo quería que se detuviera. Duele mucho, lo extraño mucho. Es mi hijo, pero ya no soy su madre, no lo entiendo. Graham no lo entiendo.

-Voy a cuidar de ti Regina hasta que todo esté mejor- me abrazó fuerte es lo último que recuerdo con claridad

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido de vidrio contra vidrio. Por la luz que entraba por la ventana era muy tarde, aun llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior, solo estaba descalza. Seguí el ruido para encontrarme con Graham en la planta baja, metía botellas y vasos en una gran bolsa negra.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte furiosa

-Esto llegó muy lejos Regina- no se detuvo, no me miraba- Te voy ayudar

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie

-Estas a punto de perder tu empleo, todo el mundo habla de lo ebria que estas todos los días. Eres un desastre

-¿Y qué si lo soy? No es tu problema

-Esto llegó muy lejos- soltó la bolsa, sobresaltándome con el ruido y luego con su rudeza cuando levanto mi brazo a la altura de mis ojos- Estaba dándote tiempo para que te recuperaras, pero estas perdida- me soltó bruscamente y luego me envolvió en sus brazos- Estoy preocupado Regina, deja que te ayude

Había tanta sinceridad en sus palabras que no pude responder cuando me libero, en silencio reanudamos la limpieza. Tiramos tantas botellas que al final me sentía avergonzada.

Todo fue mucho peor antes de mejorar, no solo debía tratar con la perdida de Henry, sino que también con el alcoholismo. Tenía que salir del pueblo una vez a la semana para asistir a un grupo de AA. Dos veces a la semana veía a Archie, pero cada día debía lidiar con la perdida y la tentación. Después de dos recaídas estaba a punto de rendirme, pero Graham no lo hizo. Él mismo opto por ir a terapia. Poco tiempo después dejó de ser mi salvador y se alejó un poco para que pudiera recuperarme. Un poco de amor duro por su parte pero funciono. Finalmente salía del lugar oscuro donde me encontraba.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a Gorgino, tokha chan, y li02 por sus comentarios; también a los que han dado seguir a la historia, lo aprecio de verdad. Saludos y disfruten.

xxxxxxx

Llevaba un año y medio sobria cuando fuimos a nuestra primera cita. Luego las cosas se movieron demasiado rápido, se mudó conmigo, adoptamos un perro, nos volvimos descuidados y al siguiente año me quede embarazada. Cuando lo descubrí miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, la herida por Henry aún no sanaba por completo, no podía beber porque podría dañar al bebé, así que termine deprimida.

Graham siempre estuvo apoyándome, pero estaba vez se resintió conmigo por no estar feliz por nuestro bebe. Estar fuera de control de nuevo me afecto, pero tenía por quien luchar, así que en esta ocasión tuve que ser la fuerte. Fui de nuevo con Archie, me ayudo a controlar mis miedos y ansiedades. Pero las cosas con Graham se arreglaron de una manera inesperada.

Estaba en el segundo trimestre. Luego de probar varias blusas, y no quedar conforme con ninguna, decidí darle una oportunidad a una blusa negra de maternidad que combine con unos pantalones con elástico. Había estado tan ocupada poniendo en orden mis sentimientos que prestaba poco atención a mi cuerpo. Así que aquella mañana que pase frente al espejo fue como recibir una bofetada. Mis pechos estaban más llenos, mis mejillas tenían un saludable sonrojo y, lo más importante, la blusa acentuaba la curva de mi vientre.

Levante la suave tela y acaricie poco a poco mi estómago, apenas más grande que la mitad de un balón pero me maravillo lo mismo. Me observe detenidamente, en todos los ángulos, estaba tan concentrada que sólo me di cuenta de la presencia de Graham cuando coloco sus manos sobre las mías, haciéndome saltar un poquito.

-No quería asustarte- dejó un dulce beso en mi cabeza, mientras entrelazábamos nuestros dedos sobre mi vientre- ¿qué piensas cariño?

-Es bonito- dije distraídamente- No me fije en lo mucho que había crecido nuestro bebé y es bonito- un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos- Ya quiero que esté aquí

-Yo también Regina- me besó en los labios y luego se arrodillo para hablar con mi vientre- Mamá está emocionada de tenerte en sus brazos, al igual que papá

\- Graham, en verdad vamos a ser padres- no sé si fue mi mirada o mi voz lo que lo hizo levantarse rápidamente

-Lo sé cariño, está pasando realmente- me abrazó con fuerza, era todo lo que necesitaba- Estoy muy feliz Regina

-Yo también- se lo dije con total honestidad

-Lo siento- me miro directamente a los ojos- En verdad lo siento, me estaba comportando como un idiota cuando tú necesitabas mi apoyo

-No te disculpes, tienes derecho a sentir lo que sientes- respire profundamente- Todo esto me recordó a la situación con Henry. Tengo tanto miedo de perder a este bebé que no me permitía sentir felicidad.

-Los voy a mantener a salvo, a ti y a nuestro bebé. Si está en mis manos nada malo les va a pasar- nos besamos profundamente olvidando por un momento el mundo a nuestro alrededor- Te amo Regina

-Y yo te amo Graham- limpie el labial que había dejado en sus labios- ¿estaremos bien verdad?

-Por supuesto

Las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, por fin había dejado a un lado mis miedos y disfrutar del embarazo. Decoramos juntos la guardería en un bonito tono amarillo, me dedique a comprar ropita, pañales, mamilas, juguetes. Aunque hablamos de utilizar algunas de las cosas de Henry, desechamos la idea, no deseaba sentir que lo estaba remplazando.

Estaba en el último mes cuando decidí tomar las cosas con calma, eso incluía despertar muy tarde y preparar un gran desayuno después. Así que estaba en la cocina cuando el timbre sonó esa mañana. Me quede en shock cuando reconocí a Henry al otro lado de la puerta, había crecido tanto que no podía creer que era el mismo niño que había dejado de ver hace casi cuatro años.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente y yo solo podía observarlo- ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí- dije con apenas un hilo de voz. Me hice a un lado, mientras él pasaba intente disimular mi vientre con el suéter, pero era un esfuerzo inútil

-Esta todo tal como lo recuerdo- dijo una vez que se sentó en el estudio- bueno casi todo- observo con recelo mi vientre

-Henry ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba afectada y mi voz lo reflejaba

-Yo quería verte, esperaba que me buscaras, pero como no lo hiciste he venido a ti- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

-No podía- comencé a juguetear con mis manos, no podía verlo a los ojos- Emma y Neal pusieron una orden de restricción, no podía estar a menos de 30 metros de ti o podían arrestarme. Además ellos no regresaron a Storybrooke, supe que regresaron a Nueva York y no tenía idea de dónde empezar a buscar. Lo siento mucho

-Te extrañe. Pero las cosas van bien para ti, vas a tener un bebe, ¿quién es el padre?- dijo pero me di cuenta que hablaba con resentimiento

-Graham- sentía el nudo en mi garganta pero no quería ponerme a llorar frente a Henry- pensamos que sería buena idea intentar una relación

-Me alegro que estés bien- se puso de repente de pie- Será mejor que me vaya

-No te tienes que irte tan rápido- intente levantarme, pero era un poco complicado- Me gustaría oír cómo has estado y qué has hecho

-Estoy bien-se dejó caer en el sofá- Emma y Neal son buenos conmigo, voy a una escuela grande y tengo muchos amigos. Pasamos mucho tiempo en el parque como una familia. Incluso estamos pensando en tener un perro. Ellos me dejan jugar videojuegos, los fines de semana tenemos pizza y la ciudad es genial.

-Me da gusto que seas feliz- me limpie rápidamente una lágrima- lo siento, las hormonas y todo eso. En verdad estoy feliz por ti

-Sí ellos son excelentes padres, sus empleos son tan cool. Siempre quise una familia con una mamá y un papá, por fin los conseguí. Estoy muy feliz en Nueva York- dijo con mucha altanería. Por un lado mi corazón dolía, pero al mismo tiempo me consolaba saber que estaba bien

-Me alegra que tengas lo que siempre has querido- intenté tomar una de sus manos pero la quitó de inmediato- Lamento no poder haber sido lo que necesitabas

-Las cosas van mucho mejor. Creo que no podría ser más feliz aquí que con ellos, mis verdaderos padres

-Henry ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Sólo quería ver como estabas Regina- el uso de mi nombre fue una nueva puñalada en mi corazón- Me cuidaste por diez años y tenía que agradecerte para pasar página

-No tienes que agradecer. Yo lo hice con gusto. Nada me hizo más feliz que ser tu mamá

-De cualquier manera eso era todo- se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a avanzar a la salida. Intente ir tras él, pero al levantarme un mareo me hizo regresar al sillón- Oye ¿te encuentras bien?

-No lo sé- sentía que la habitación daba vuelta y los oídos me zumbaban- ¿Puedes llamar a Graham? No me siento… no me- eso fue lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar en el hospital

Por Graham me enteré que perdí el conocimiento y un Henry muy asustado llamo a la estación y una ambulancia. Me llevaron al hospital. Graham encontró a un Henry lloroso en la sala de espera. Se disculpó por haberme enviado al hospital y entre lágrimas dijo que no quería molestarme, pero estaba furioso porque parecía que lo había remplazado cuando él estaba sólo en Nueva York. Graham le explico a grandes rasgos lo mal que la había pasado y lo mucho que aún lo amaba. Luego de eso esperaron juntos a que el doctor los dejara pasar a mi habitación.

Mientras ellos estaban conversando afuera a mí me revisaban la presión y chequeo general. Resulto que mi presión estaba baja y el bebé no podía esperar a conocernos. Me prepararon rápidamente para el quirófano, pero dejaron que Henry entrará y me dijera que me extrañaba y me amaba. Le prometí que nos veríamos justo después de que naciera el bebé, pero las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros y que siempre sería mi hijo.

El resto fue un borrón que no recuerdo muy bien por los sedantes. Lo único que recuerdo con claridad fue cuando pusieron a mi bebé en mi pecho para que pudiera abrazarla durante unos minutos, era pequeña, perfecta y con un par de sanos pulmones. La siguiente vez que desperté fue en la habitación con Henry acurrucado en un sillón y Graham en una silla con nuestro bebé en brazos.

-Regina has despertado- dijo acercándose cuidadosamente y besado mi frente- mírala es perfecta

-¿Es una niña?- mi declaración salió como una pregunta

-Sí- dijo con voz quebrada- Creo que es idéntica a ti

-Quiero cargarla

-Espera un momento- una enfermera entró poco después. Nos ayudó a acomodarnos de manera que Graham pudiera ayudarme a sostener a nuestra pequeña

-Es perfecta- Graham colocó un beso en mi cabeza- Te amo Regina, me has hecho el hombre más feliz

-¿Has hablado con Emma?- le pregunte mientras observaba a Henry dormido en el sillón

-Sí, pero nadie responde al número que me ha dado Henry- Reflexiono antes de continuar- Estoy preocupado por él

-Yo nunca he dejado de preocuparme, pero hay poco que podamos hacer sin sus padres

-Eres su madre- soltó un suspiro- Seguro Archie no estaría de acuerdo conmigo, pero debes hablar con Emma y tratar de encontrar un punto medio. Estoy seguro que a nuestra pequeña le encantaría tener un hermano mayor

-Tengo miedo de que no funcione. No podría soportar perderlo de nuevo. Además él dijo que llevaba una buena vida en Nueva York

-¿Por qué no descansas?, mañana hablaremos de esto nuevamente- Se movió para quitarme a nuestra niña de mis brazos

-Graham- dije antes de dormir, estaba extremadamente agotada- Quiero que se llame Charlotte


End file.
